Kaido Story
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Sequel update: Kalo malam Kaido gimana yah? *Bad Summary* Kaido FF mind to RnR?
1. Our Morning Story

Our Morning Story

Cast: Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo(Dio), other.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaisoo

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Kaido/Kaisoo punya EXOTICS. Fanfic dan plotnya punya author.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

Annyeong^^ ini fic dibuat pas lagi bosen-bosennya nih -_- gak tau deh ini jadi fluff apa gak -" pokoknya author minta reviewnya aja deh yah :)

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read^^ and RCL~

.

.

.

Pagi ini, matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur, burung berkicauan dengan riangnya, jalanan masih terasa lengang, garasi rumah-rumah masih terang, dan disalah satu dorm yang ditinggali boyband yang baru saja debut dengan mini albumnya yang berjudul MAMA, yang terkesan gothic dan full charismatic itu, mereka adalah EXO K.

Disalah satu kamar di dorm itu, yang ditinggali 2 orang namja bernama Kai dan Dio. Terlihat namja yang bertubuh mungil dan wajah yang menggemaskan terbangun karena alarm yang ia pasang itu. Baru saja namja tadi yang bernama Dio itu ingin merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa tangan kanannya terasa berat. Disaat Dio menengok untuk melihat ada apa dengan tangannya, ia melihat roommate sekaligus namjachingunya itu tidur dengan pulasnya dan menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Dio hanya tersenyum melihat Kai dan segera mengesampingkan badannya untuk menghadap roommate tersayangnya itu. Dio mengelus surai hitam Kai dengan sayang dan lembut supaya tidak membangunkan namja itu. Sesekali Dio melirik bibir kissable milik Kai yang berwarna merah menggoda itu. Sampai akhirnya, Dio pun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka pun saling bertemu walaupun hanya sekilas. Dio takut membangunkan uri dancing machine yang tertidur seperti bayi itu. Selang beberapa detik, jemari lentik Dio mulai menelususuri wajah tampan milik Kai itu. Ia sedikit menekan-nekan pipi Kai saking gemasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba salah satu tangan milik Kai menggengam jari telunjuk Dio yang berada di pipinya dan meremasnya pelan. Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihatlah iris coklat tua miliknya. Ia tersenyum manis melihat Dio yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Molning Hyung." Ucap Kai seraya mengecup kening Dio membuat Dio refleks menutup matanya.

"Molning too Jongie." Ucap Dio seraya mengelus surai hitam Kai sekali lagi.

"Mimpi indah Hyung?" ucap Kai seraya mengelus pipi chubby milik Dio membuat pipi Dio bersemu merah.

"Ne. Kau sendiri?" ucap Dio seraya mencubit pipi Kai yang sedaritadi ingin dicubitnya.

"Nado." Ucap Kai seraya mengulas senyum hangat diwajahnya. Selang beberapa detik, terlihat perubahan raut wajah Dio yang seperti kesakitan membuat senyuman diwajah Kai menghilang.

"Hyung waeyo?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah itu, bisakah kau singkirkan kepalamu dari tanganku?" lirih Dio membuat Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Ia menatap Dio dengan tatapan bersalah. Dio pun segera menarik tangannya yang terasa sangat pegal.

"Mian Hyung." Ucap Kai seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Dio pun segera duduk di tempat tidur dan mengangkat dagu Kai dengan telunjuknya.

"Gwaenchanayo, chagiya." Ucap Dio seraya mengelus pipi Kai.

"Jeongmal Hyung?" tanya Kai masih dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ne." ucap Dio seraya mengecup pipi Kai membuat Kai langsung tersenyum senang.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai dengan manja.

"Wae?" tanya Dio lembut. Kai pun langsung merentangkan tangannya.

"Hug me." Ucap Kai dengan nada memerintah. Dio pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingunya dan memeluk Kai. Selang beberapa menit, barulah Kai melepaskan pelukannya dari Dio.

"Hyung, kau tau, bulan itu bersinar karena mendapat cahaya dari matahari." Ucap Kai menggantung.

"Ne. Aku tau. Lalu?" ucap Dio dengan raut wajah bingung yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"Aku juga begitu hyung. Jika tanpamu, mungkin aku hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa hyung. Segalanya yang bersinar dari dalam diriku akan redup jika kau tidak ada disisiku." Ucap Kai membuat muka Dio langsung memerah.

"Aish, gombal." Ucap Dio seraya memukul dada bidang Kai pelan.

"Aku tidak menggombal hyung. Itu kenyataan." Ucap Kai membuat Dio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris coklat tua milik Kai dengan iris hitam miliknya.

"Hmm…" gumam Dio seraya memamerkan senyum aegyonya yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada Kai.

"Neomu neomu joahae Do Kyungsoo. Saranghamnida." Ucap Kai seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio.

"Nado. Nado saranghamnida Kim Jongin. Yeongwonhi." Ucap Dio sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai.

Pagi ini akan mungkin menjadi pagi yang sangat romantis untuk pasangan Kaido. Biarkan mereka berdua readers, kita pulang saja. Sudah cukup kan Kaido momentnya? ^^

END~


	2. Our Afternoon Story

Our Afternoon Story

Cast: Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo(Dio), other.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaisoo

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Kaido/Kaisoo punya EXOTICS. Fanfic dan plotnya punya author.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

A/N: ini sequel dari fic Our Morning Story, gak tau yang ini fluff atau gak T^T author cuma minta Reviewnya aja yah :)

***NB: yang di bold itu yang ada di fanfic yang mereka baca.***  
.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!^^ and RnR~

.

.

.

Di siang yang cerah ini, matahari bersinar terang, jalan sudah sangat ramai, mobil dan motor berlalu lalang, ibu-ibu sedang berbelanja dengan tukang sayur yang sering lewat, dan sebagainya.

Di dorm EXO K, terlihat namja dengan wajah imut dan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan bernama Dio sedang asyik memasak makanan untuk para member. Pasangan Baekyeol, Sehun dan Suho sedang asyik menonton TV. Dan member yang satu lagi yaitu Kai sedang asyik bermain Starcraft di komputer miliknya yang berada dikamar.

Selang beberapa menit, Dio pun keluar dari dapur dengan celemek berwarna hitam dengan gambar logo EXO, dan memanggil para member untuk makan siang.

"Suho Hyung, Baekkie Hyung, Yeol Hyung, Kai, Sehun, saatnya makan siang!" teriak Dio membuat keempat member yang ada di ruang TV langsung berhamburan ke meja makan dan menemukan Ddukbokki dan segelas susu coklat dingin tertata rapi dimeja. Mereka segera menyerbu makanan itu bahkan tidak sempat berdoa terlebih dahulu saking tergiurnya dengan makanan itu.

Namun Dio sedikit merasa janggal disaat melihat meja makan yang ditempati keempat member EXO itu. Dimana Kai?

Dio segera berjalan kekamarnya dan Kai, ia membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menemukan Kai sedang sibuk bermain dengan komputernya. Dio berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Kai dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Chagi, kau tidak lapar?" ucap Dio dengan lembut membuat Kai langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kalau aku lapar, makananku sudah tersedia didepan mata." Ucap Kai dengan kerlingan matanya membuat muka Dio memerah.

"Mesum!" ucap Dio kesal seiring tangannya bergerak menggetok kepala Kai pelan.

"Sakit Hyung." Ucap Kai pura-pura seraya mengelus kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Jinjja? Ah, mianhae." Ucap Dio dengan tatapan bersalah membuat Kai hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hyung harus tanggung jawab." Tuding Kai dengan evil smirk yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Aku harus ngapain Kai?" ucap Dio dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ambilkan aku makan siang." Suruh Kai yang langsung dilaksanakan Dio. Setelah Dio keluar dari kamar mereka, Kai tertawa tanpa suara sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Namun, setelah Dio masuk, ia pun langsung memasang wajah coolnya. Dio mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya disamping kursi Kai. Ia segera duduk disitu dan menaruh nampan berisi Ddukbokki dan segelas susu coklat dingin di meja kecil yang berada disamping meja komputer Kai.

"Hyung, suapin." Ucap Kai manja seraya menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka. Dio hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai menyuapi Kai.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Ddukbokki dan susu milik Kai pun habis. Dio yang hendak menaruh piring dan gelas bekas Kai langsung ditahan tangannya dengan tangan Kai.

"Hyung, temani aku disini saja." Ucap Kai dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tapi, aku mau mencuci piring dulu." Ucap Dio bingung. Tumben-tumbennya Kai seperti ini.

"Nanti saja. Temani aku disini yah." Ucap Kai dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah." Ucap Dio seraya duduk kembali.

"Hyung, mau baca fanfic gak?" tanya Kai membuat Dio langsung menatap Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mau! Mau!" ucap Dio dengan _childish_nya itu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar yah Chagiya." Ucap Kai seraya mencubit pipi chubby milik Dio. Ia mensearch fanfic dan akhirnya menemukan fanfic Kaido di salah satu blog. Mereka pun membaca dalam keheningan. Dio terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai dan terlihat satu tangan Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Dio. Sesekali Dio terlihat menggigit jari atau Kai terlihat menggigit bibirnya disaat melihat adegan yang sangat romantis di fanfic itu.

_**Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Kai mulai melumat bibir Dio namun tidak ada nafsu disana, hanyalah perasaan cinta.**_

Kai menengok kesamping dan melihat wajah namjachingunya sudah memerah. Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa mengecup bibir cherry milik Dio itu. Namun ia hanya mengecup sekilas, kemudian kecupannya menjalar di kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung dan kedua pipi chubby milik Dio. Kai tersenyum melihat muka Dio yang memerah sempurna. Dio pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kai dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau sangat manis Chagi." Bisik Kai ditelinga Dio dan nafasnya yang menderu membuat Dio sedikit merinding.

"Berhenti menggombal Kkamjong." Ucap Dio seraya menyentil kening Kai. Namun, bukannya mengelus keningnya yang sedikit sakit itu, Kai malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio membuat Dio refleks menutup matanya. Kai segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya cinta yang Kai salurkan melalu ciuman mereka di siang yang terik ini.

END~


	3. Our Evening Story

Our Evening Story

Cast: Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo(Dio), other.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaisoo

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Kaido/Kaisoo punya EXOTICS. Fanfic dan plotnya punya author.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

A/N: sequel Our Afternoon Story.. pasti pada nebak langsung kemalem deh, wkwk... gak tau ini fluff apa gak -_- pokoknya author minta reviewnya aja okeh? ;)

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!^^ and RnR~

.

.

.

Di sore yang cukup cerah ini, jalanan mulai terasa sedikit lengang, anak-anak bermain di salah satu taman dekat rumah mereka, dan yang lainnya.

Di kamar Kaido, terlihat salah satu namja bersurai hitam dengan mata belo dan pipi chubbynya sedang membaca komik sambil mendengarkan lagu, dan namja yang satu lagi dengan surai hitam dan wajah cool sedang asyik bermain Army Men RTS di komputernya.

Tiba-tiba, namja yang sedang bermain game itu yang bernama Kai menengok kebelakang dan memanggil namja yang sedang membaca komik itu yang bernama Dio.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai membuat Dio mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca ke Kai dan melepas earphone yang menempel dikedua telinganya.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Dio membuat Kai segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Dio.

"Mau melihat matahari terbenam gak?" tawar Kai membuat Dio menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mau!" ucap Dio dengan sifat _childish_nya yang keluar tiba-tiba. Kai hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Dio.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keatap." Ucap Kai seraya menarik tangan Dio. Setelah mendapat izin dari Suho Hyung, akhirnya mereka pun naik ke atap. Sesampainya di atap, matahari memang belum mulai turun karena masih jam 17:15. Mereka duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disitu. Dio terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai dan satu tangan Kai terlihat memeluk pinggang ramping milik Dio.

"Kai-ie." Panggil Dio dengan suara lembutnya.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Kai seraya mengelus surai hitam Dio dengan tangannya yang tadinya berada di pinggang Dio.

"Kenapa kau dulu memilihku menjadi roomatemu?" tanya Dio membuat Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terpatri diwajah coolnya.

"Eumm, agar aku bisa terus memperhatikan wajah tidurmu yang menggemaskan itu." ucap Kai seraya mencubit pipi chubby milik Dio.

"Umm.. begitu yah." Ucap Dio sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Chagi, kau harus ingat, walaupun ajal menjemputku sekarang juga, cintaku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan juga, sekalipun ada orang yang tidak merestui kita, aku tak akan melepaskanmu walau aku harus mati." Ucap Kai lembut membuat mata Dio berkaca-kaca. Dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata pun turun dari kedua sudut mata Dio. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat setia seperti ini. Bulir-bulir air mata Dio pun jatuh mengenai celana jeans Kai membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget. Ia menengok kesamping dan melihat namjachingunya sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Loh hyung, kenapa nangis? Aku salah ngomong yah? Mianhae.." tutur Kai membuat Dio mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kai dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas membuat muka Kai sedikit memerah.

"Anniyo. Aku hanya bahagia, punya kekasih setia sepertimu." Ucap Dio seraya mencubit pipi Kai.

"Oh.. aku kira kenapa." Ucap Kai seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Dio membuat Dio refleks menutup matanya. Kai mengecup kedua kelopak mata Dio cukup lama membuat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Dio berhenti mengalir. Kai menghapus air mata yang berada di kedua pipi chubby Dio dan mengecup kening Dio sekilas. Dio membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kai sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi. Hyung, lihatlah, mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam." Ucap Kai membuat Dio langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadinya menghadap Kai sekarang menjadi menghadap kearah depan.

Matahari terlihat mulai turun di barat secara perlahan. Dio menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai dan satu tangan Kai mengelus surai hitam milik Dio. Sampai akhirnya matahari pun terbenam, terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Dio. Kai segera menengok kesamping dan melihat Hyung yang notabene-nya adalah namjachingunya itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kai terkikik pelan dan mengelus pipi chubby Dio dengan satu tangannya.

"Hmm… Kau pasti sangat lelah yah Hyung? Kkk~ baiklah kita kembali saja ke dorm, terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam. Saranghae." Ucap Kai sebelum menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat Dio dengan perlahan ke dalam gendongannya. Kai menggendong Dio ala bridal style dan membawanya turun kembali ke dorm mereka.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kai segera membawa Dio masuk kekamar mereka, dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur milik Dio. Ia tersenyum hangat dan mengelus surai hitam milik Dio sekali lagi dan megecup kening Dio sekilas.

"Jaljayo Hyung." Ucap Kai sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

END~


	4. Our Night Story

Our Night Story

Cast: Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo(Dio), other.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaisoo

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: Kai punya Dio, Dio punya Kai. Kaido/Kaisoo punya EXOTICS. Fanfic dan plotnya punya author.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

A/N: Sequel dari Our Evening Story. Haha, pasti pada nebak kalo yg night bakal menjorok ke rated M, dan salah! yang rated M bakal ada lagi nanti, Hahaha *evil laugh*

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read^^ and RnR~

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar di dorm EXO K, terlihat lampu yang bersinar dengan remang-remang supaya tidak terlalu silau. Seorang namja dengan surai hitam legamnya tengah asyik menatap namja yang juga bersurai hitam yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya ditempat tidurnya. Namja yang tertidur itu bernama Dio dan namja yang satu lagi itu bernama Kai. Kai terlihat memperhatikan namjachingunya dengan teliti. Ia perhatikan lekuk-lekuk wajah namjachingunya itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi chubby milik namjachingunya itu. Sampai akhirnya, keheningan itu terpecah oleh bunyi yang berasal dari perut Kai. Kai sedikit menggerutu membuat suasana romantis yang ia buat rusak gara-gara perutnya yang berbunyi. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk membangunkan namjachingunya yang jago memasak ini.

"Chagii irreonaa~ Irreonaa ppalii~!" ucap Kai dengan nada lembut seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Dio membuat Dio pun akhirnya terbangun. Dio terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut membuat Kai hampir ingin menyerang namja itu dalam hitungan detik. Namun cacing diperutnya yang meronta-ronta membuatnya harus menahan nafsunya.

"Loh kai, sekarang udah malem yah?" ucap Dio seraya menatap Kai sambil mengucek-ucek mata kanannya. Kai hanya tersenyum manis lalu menarik tangan Dio yang berada di mata kanan Dio. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah mata kanan Dio dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Jangan dikucek hyung, ntar malah sakit." Ucap Kai seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Dio.

"Nee." Ucap Dio seraya mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

"Oh iya hyung, buatkan aku makanan yah. Aku lapar." Ucap Kai dengan nada manja. Dio hanya menepok jidatnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mereka diikuti Kai dibelakangnya. Namun Dio terlihat bingung melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi.

"Kemana member yang lain?" tanya Dio seraya menengok kearah Kai dan hanya dibalas senyum kemenangan oleh Kai.

"Mereka makan diluar, jadi kita makan berdua saja." Ucap Kai yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Dio. Dio pun berjalan kearah dapur dan memilih untuk memasak ramen untuk mereka berdua. Kai memilih menunggu di ruang TV sambil membaca komik. Namun, selama membaca komik, perhatian Kai sama sekali tidak kepada komik namun kepada Hyung kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hyungnya itu. Sesampainya didapur, ia melihat Dio sedang menuangkan ramen ke mangkuk Kai sambil bernyanyi lagu Angel dengan pelan. Kai pun menghampiri Dio dengan berjalan perlahan dan mengecup pipi chubby milik Dio sekilas. Kai melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang ramping milik Dio sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pipi chubby milik Dio.

"Hyung, sudah jadi belum? Aku sudah lapar." Rengek Kai membuat Dio tersenyum kecil. Tingkah _childish_ kekasihnya keluar.

"Ne, ini sudah jadi." Ucap Dio membuat Kai menarik tangan kirinya dari pinggang Dio dan tangan kanannya dari pipi Dio. Dio pun berjalan kearah meja makan diikuti Kai yang langsung melesat duduk di salah satu kursi begitu Dio sudah menaruh mangkuk berisi ramen di meja makan. Kai menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya seakan menyuruh Dio untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dio pun menuruti perintah Kai dan duduk di kursi yang Kai pilih tadi.

Kai memakan ramennya dengan lahap, dan sesekali ia menyuapi Dio yang hanya memperhatikan Kai yang sedang makan. Kai tahu kekasihnya ini juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi ia harus makan banyak. Sampai akhirnya ramennya pun habis, Dio segera membawa mangkuk tersebut ke tempat cuci piring, namun baru saja ia mau mencucinya, Kai sudah menariknya ke ruang TV. Diruang TV sudah ada PS2 lengkap dengan CD Game berserakkan disitu.

"Hyung, temani aku main yah." Rengek Kai yang mendapat anggukkan dari Dio. Kai pun segera mengambil CD Game yang bertulisan 'Lego Batman' dan mengatur segala hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum bermain. Dio hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang maniak game itu.

Akhirnya Kai dan Dio pun bermain sampai sekitar jam 22.00 KST. Di jam itu juga para member EXO K kembali ke dorm.

"Kami pulang." Ucap Suho membuat Kai dan Dio langsung menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Hyungdeul, Sehunnie, mian aku gak bisa masakkin makanan buat kalian." Ucap Dio dengan nada bersalah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk pundak Dio dan tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanayo, kami juga gak mau terus membuatmu lelah karena memasak makanan untuk kami." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Dio sedikit lega.

"Kami sudah sering merepotkanmu hyung, kami kasihan denganmu yang lelah dengan jadwal ditambah harus memasak makanan untuk kami." Tutur Sehun membuat Dio tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok. Ini memang tugasku, aku senang menjalaninya." Ucap Dio membuat para member EXO K pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Kai, Dio matikan PS yang kalian mainkan. Biarpun besok kita free, tapi kita harus tetap menjaga kesehatan." Ucap Suho bijak.

"Nee Hyung." Balas kelima member EXO K. Terlihat Suho, Sehun, dan Baekyeol berjalan kearah kamar mereka sedangkan KaiDO sedang membereskan PS yang mereka mainkan. Disaat Suho sudah mau masuk kamar, ia menengok kebelakang dan berkata,

"Kalau kalian mau main nanti saja kalau sudah tengah malam, arra?" ucap Suho yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Dio terlihat mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah selesai membereskan PS, Kai dan Dio pun berjalan kearah kamar mereka. Kai segera naik ketempat tidurnya begitu juga Dio. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kai turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Dio. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dio membuat Dio refleks menutup matanya. Kai mengecup kening Dio, turun ke kedua kelopak mata Dio, tidak lupa hidung mancung dan pipi chubby milik Dio, dan yang terakhir Kai mengecup bibir cherry milik Dio lama. Kai melumatnya pelan tanpa nafsu hanyalah perasaan cinta yang ia salurkan. Setelah itu, Kai pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus surai hitam milik Dio.

"Jaljayo hyung." Ucap Kai dengan senyum yang terus terpatri diwajahnya. Nafas Dio sudah mulai menderu dengan teratur yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidur. Kai pun menaikkan selimut Dio sampai keleher dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Kai segera naik ketempat tidurnya dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai keleher. Ia segera memejamkan matanya dan berharap akan memimpikan hal yang indah.

END~


End file.
